


First Steps, Pt2

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [24]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures
Genre: CKoM, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Magic, Mana - Freeform, Multi, Other, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: This one is written from a first person perspective of both Adrian and Fa'Lina. We see some insights and thoughts into the first few days of a strange new arrival staying at the Academy and what effects they may have and how the headmistress deals with the problems that may arise.This part splits between Adrian and Fa'Lina's viewpoints, already one incident occurs with Adrian and members of one of the more combative clans. From this it reminds the headmistress how much she must stress that Adrian is not what he appears to be to other residents.Later on Adrian finds himself in his first class and discovers more about Furrae than he bargained for, all the while making friends with two of the more laid back students at SAIA.





	First Steps, Pt2

\--- _Fa'Lina._

 

Some may think I have the easiest role within the Academy. Or do they say that because I make it look easy I wonder. It is in actual fact, a combination of both. As the headmistress I have both the simple task of providing for our race a means of learning and survival, and the complex requirement of overseeing the day to day operations of its students and tutors. I make it look easy because I have resided over this academy since its creation. And it is one of a kind in Furrae.

My day began with writing down the name of my newest addition to the staff faculty at the top of this paper. At first I assumed only the most basic of information would be required, a clean slate for a Being not only new to the Academy, but new to Furrae. However I found I would have to write a full documented file for them. Adrian even filled out a resume and generously provided me with his prior work history and service record, if I needed any detail about him written down, he had it here for me.

Within the short time of his stay, he had already made a few impressions amongst the residents. Some good, and a few bad but that was mostly due to his unusual heritage. And as I spoke more and more with the young lad, I felt he was placing more than just his career in my hands. His life, his fate... even the tutelage to our age of time. And on a more amusing note, he made hints that his skills as a combat soldier and investigator were under my employ, should I require it. Highly unnecessary, but it was a welcome gesture of rank.

Hm... rank... I have no rank of any military value, yet he treats me as if I did when it comes to business. I will have to break him of this formal habit, I would much prefer a co-worker, a friend even, rather than a saluting soldier. Fortunately he is quite capable of speaking to me casually when I asked him, a little time and effort would see him glide into the position more comfortably.

I glanced away from the file out to the courtyard. This was going to be a long winded, and boring document to convert. It was almost tempting to place everything given to me within the file and call it completed. Sadly I had to be thorough, this information would cement his role here at the academy on an official capacity. There will be many that may challenge him, test him, even try to harm him if a student felt he was an easy target if but to prove themselves.

It was inevitable and it will be unsurprising to hear something happening soon. Despite my position there tends to be a few who go against my... council. Should something happen to Adrian as a result, I would feel at error. After all, it is my fault this Academy exists, I created it. The students were my responsibility, the tutors; Cubi or otherwise... even a Creator now, I was responsible for all of their well being here.

“Mistress Fa'Lina!” a squeaky voice called out. A warp-aci had appeared before my desk and looked very distressed. “You have to come quick there's trouble!”

Admittedly, this was quicker than I had predicted. I spoke calmly to prevent the critter from panicking further, “Settle down, what do you mean trouble? Start from the beginning and explain slowly.” I told it.

“Well there was a scuffle down in the Veil hall, three students got thrown around by-”

“Let me guess, our new Creator resident?”

The Aci nodded. “Yeah, the human looking guy. Garrik sent me to come get you.”

I left my desk and proceeded my way to the location. There was no rush however, I already knew the outcome of this event.

 

⁂

 

When I arrived many students surrounded those whom were involved in the scuffle. My presence garnered their immediate attention; the kids parted ways leaving me a path as I approached and surveyed the area. I witnessed Adrian in a rather defeated state merely sighing at the turn of events, he appeared disappointed in himself. One of my tutors was with the Creator.

Surrounding them both were members from clan Taun, a rather aggressive if disciplined clan of Cubi. None of them appeared to have fared well in their attempt to gauge Adrian's strength. One was dazed against the wall, a suitable sized crack had been made in the plaster. The second was flat on their back in the middle of the hall spouting gibberish about a 'fast pink arm'. And the third stumbled around in struggling efforts to stand, the pillar he leant against was cracked from his collision with it.

Fortunately none of them were severely injured, save for bumps, headaches and maybe a cracked bone. It would be a short order for Doctor Ink to patch up the kid's bruised ego's.

I approached the two teachers in the middle with my arms folded at a relaxed pace, “Garrik?” I addressed my veteran tutor calmly, my tone underlying more of a question than a greeting.

“Three students were attempting to goad Adrian here. A few verbal insults, some about his... parents... a few others about his looks.” the purple furred Being explained.

“By attempt I assume you mean they were, unsuccessful?” It was very difficult to goad the Creator into a meaningless fight, I highly doubted he would've been the first one to throw any kind of attack. By Garrik's nodding I was correct.

“He only fought back in self defence,” he confirmed. “Though, Adrian managed to flip the tables and set them off instead.” Garrik chuckled sounding amazed.

Adrian finally spoke up from his hunched posture, “All I said was if their fighting skills were as sharp as their wit, I'd never felt such blunt stupidity wielded so weakly.” he groaned.

Garrik nodded his head to one side and waved an arm out to the surrounding students that were currently floored, “And that’s when one of the kids took offence and threw the first tendril. And promptly lost.”

I smirked, “That was quite a stab at their pride, Adrian. At least everyone is unharmed.” I remarked watching one of the Taun members finally stand up. Fortunately for the kids they were lucky the Creator didn't do worse.

“Fight lasted about thirty seconds, Fa'Lina.” Garrik's voice showed admiration and for good reason. “I've never seen someone use such mundane fighting abilities to down three of Taun's best students so quickly.” He leant down to the man so he could address his face, “Where did you say you come from again, Adrian?”

Alas, before the question could be answered. I heard someone shout in a familiar thick accent.

“Vhat happened here!?”

And I knew immediately whom the owner was. A battle tactics professor, and also one of Taun's clan members. It wasn't surprising that she would turn up as soon as news of the scuffle reached her ears. The tall and burly Cubi stormed her way past the gathering of students, shoving several of them out of her way. Once her survey of the area was complete, I half expected her to approach Adrian and start bellowing at him.

Instead she took a long hard look at the man and then loomed over one of her clan members with an angry expression. “You moron child! Vhat made you think taking on a Phoenix vas a good idea?” The student could do nothing but sit him self up dizzily. “Not von, not two... but three of you! Each of you vant to be fortunate he did not tear you asunder!”

I called out the agitated cubi's name, “Quill.”

“Fa'Lina.” She 'greeted' back and motioned at Adrian on the ground. “Are you confident this vill not happen often, the boy apparently attracts trouble,” Her tone didn't sound as mean as it did concerning for the stability of the Academy.

Adrian provided his own sarcastic quip, “You know I'm right here, just talk about me as if I'm invisible,” He said waving a hand around in the air.

I tapped him on the side of the head to silence him, before he did say something that might start Quill off. I should be fortunate though that Quill had far more patience and thick skin than the rest of her clan members.

“This is no more trouble than any other time an unusual newcomer graces these halls. And indeed I agree with you, why did members of your clan think it was a good idea to take on a CREATOR, Quill.” I replied reiterating the true race Adrian preferred to be regarded as. “Considering all three lost before the fight began, I would say it was poor judgement, don't you?” I asked though the question was more rhetorical than begging for any real answer.

It was going to take some effort to remind both the students and the faculty that Adrian was not any simple Being, or creature for that matter. They had never heard of or seen a Creator, or were aware of their capabilities. They were quite literary forces of nature.

Quill let out an irritable grunt as she examined her clan members again. “Let this be lesson learned.” She told a student before kicking the boy in the side with her foot. “UP! All of you, valk it off. I expect all to be at next lesson in ten minutes. Heal your own vounds along the way.”

The students quickly began to disperse along with the three who met their match. After another long stare at Adrian, Quill then departed herself, slipping between the masses and out of sight.

Adrian however did not appear in any rush to stand and leave, instead he pushed himself against the nearby wall and tapped the back of his head against the surface several times. Fighting the students was not an event he hoped to cross.

I pressed myself against the wall just next to him, “Adrian-”

But before I could say anything else he rose up hands in defence, and quickly rattled, “Yeah yeah, I know, don't batter the students in future. I'm sorry, it wont happen again.”

His flustering efforts to explain amused me, really he was worrying over nothing but it was quite normal. This was an unusual school to him, so coming under direct attack wasn't common place. “I was going to say, young man, you did the right thing and no one was harmed seriously. Those boys will heal, and their ego's will have retained a good lesson not to underestimate you.” I assured him.

“Yeah, it happens to all us unusual newcomers” Garrik chipped in with an assuring smile. His arms folded, he was a fountain of honesty and tolerance, he enjoyed helping Cubi learn the basics of self-defence. No doubt Adrian's reluctance to attack first had earned him some points. “I mean frig, worse things have happened than this. I heard one time a teacher threatened to slit a students throat, and even went as far as to stab the student through their lower jaw. Talk about a grudge...”

“Garrik!” I quickly snapped at him once I realised the incident he spoke of and he jumped back nervously, his voice. I was amazed he had even heard that story. It was a long time ago and it had no reason to come up. But the look on Adrian's face told me it was too late. Even through just a few words, it didn't take much to put two and two together.

“...Destania... did that?” he questioned in a wide-eyed gape, the news took him by more surprise than perhaps he expected. “That’s... I guess... I guess I shouldn't be too surprised.” He said shaking off his head and sighed quietly, “I've... heard a few things about her, and her past.”

“Oh, really, who told you?” I asked.

“Abel did,” He replied. “He was... a little vocal about her during my last visit to the Inn.”

I was not aware Abel even told him anything about Destania. Though the former student was likely making fair warning, or felt it was worth letting him know what he was walking into by aligning himself with her clan. No doubt Abel felt Adrian was a fool for even remotely considering Destania a friend, sadly Abel had very good reason to feel this way about her.

Adrian continued scratching his head, “I didn't think it was this bad. The time I spent with her didn't really suggest it to be that... horrific,” He admitted.

I lowered myself onto my knees. His view of Destania was very different, but then Destania had changed greatly between her time here and outside the Academy. Whether or not it was for the better or the worse was yet to be seen. “And your powers, they could not warn you of such extremes about an individual?” I asked.

“Doesn't your open access to my mind answer that question for you?”

“Touché, young man.” I bopped him on the head playfully as he smiled at me, already the rumours surrounding his friend were a mere background note. “A Cubi's reading abilities only allow us to perceive your visual and subconscious memories. Anything else would require a... direct method. Ergo, I am unable to 'feel' or even see these auras as you do.” I explained.

Adrian tapped the tips of his thumbs together in silence for a moment, “Good... and evil... I learnt that they were little more than concepts and labels we apply to define nature.” He said with shrug. “Neither is inherent by nature, only by actions do we see one or the other form.”

And by that, I understood more of the why he gave a creature such as Destiana a chance the day he met her, and through all of the rumours and warnings. He saw someone completely different, separate, from the damning things she had done in the past. Adrian was a tolerant Being, preferring to let individuals work on their own to shape his option of them rather than the words of those who think they know better. If only more in the world shared his way, perhaps there would be far less conflict and grudges held.

I smiled and took him by his arm and lifted him to his feet, “Come, the floor is no place for you to be sitting young man.” I said and patted down the creases that formed in his shirt. “Do not fuss and fret over what you hear, what matters is that your own experiences with Destania shapes your judgement of her. But I will not lie, that may change in time if you stay in contact with her.” I warned him, it was better to remind him to keep an open mind just in case.

“Yeah I guess,” He replied glumly. “Its just difficult what to make of it. Every time the clan name is brought up I get one of two conversations, Dan, or Destania. More the latter.”

“They are the last two members of Cyra, but you knew that already.” I decided to change the subject to something less controversial, “I believe you were looking for a class to stop in on, I recommend General History, it should be starting shortly.” Then I pressed a finger against the tip of his nose offering a smile, “AND... it will be relaxing.” He nodded causing my finger to slip off from his nose. Saying little else, he turned and made his way down the corridor, disappearing into the stream of moving students.

“You think the kids will give up trying to press his buttons before long?” Garrik asked me, he showed genuine concern into our new tutor since he himself went though a few similar scenarios.

“I believe they will get the message, eventually. But a few may still poke him for their own amusements to see his reactions. You were no different after all.” I replied.

Garrik merely nodded in agreement, as the first and only of his tribe to teach at the academy he too shared in that experience of being tested by the Cubi. With the 'crisis' over I decided to make a small tour of the academy in the mean time. It was a good excuse to delay all the paperwork that needed doing for a while.

 

\--- _Adrian._

 

Despite the ruckus earlier the school still moved along normally, the incident quickly fading into the background as 'just another day'. I still received the looks of curiosity, caution, subtle interests, a few even looked at me with admiration... I think. Some had waved politely and greeted me as I passed them, mostly from the students I had conversations with before.

My view was suddenly distracted by a warp-aci darting in from the side. It was Elly, guess she finally finished her extensive survey of the Academy. Its presence brightened my day, “Hey Elly!” I greeted her cheerfully.

“Hi Adrian, I did as you asked. So if you get lost now, at least I can show you the way.” she said motioning in a few directions with glee. I scratched the underside of her chin appreciatively.

The critter turned confused however as it waggled the wings, “I've would have been a lot quicker, but for some reason others kept wanting to examine me.” Elly was aware of the changes it had gone through but assumed them to be normal when it attached itself to me.

“Don't let it worry you.” I assured her calmly. “Its probably because you look a little different from most other Aci. I think you look pretty.” It nodded gently before wrapping itself around my shoulders. It was something Elly had become accustomed to doing. I continued my way to the class hoping I hadn't missed the start.

And yet, I was late anyway, the walk was longer than I expected. Heh, I wasn't even sure I had the right place as I nudged the door open slowly and peered in. I could see all the students between the cracks of the door, the class was full and I could hear the voice of the tutor speaking even though I couldn't see her at first. The voice fell silent as my attempt to sneak in failed and everyone looked at me... it was unnerving. I felt like I was about to get a stamp on some kind of truancy record.

A familiar gold and orange furred ferret Cubi then suddenly greeted me at the door, darting into view with a cheery welcome, “Hello there. You're just in time.” she greeted with a pretty smile.

No doubt Fa'Lina had informed Lilliandra of my potential attendance, and she ushered me further into the room and closed the door shut. I didn't know this would be her class in particular, I thought since our last conversation she might've held an uneasy opinion of me because of my contact with Destania. Lilliandra didn't exactly make it secret she had a general dislike of the fact. I'm not sure if something may have changed her mind, or if she's just being polite for the moment.

“Hi, um, Fa'Lina suggested I should stop in on this class.” I said nervously, “Sorry I'm late.”

“It's no problem, we were just about to start. Take a seat.” and she motioned over to the students.

Problem was I couldn't see a seat as I looked around, the entire student seating was pretty much full. I felt foolish as my nerves crumbled and hesitated, it had been years since my days in school I forgot what it was like to be in one. The fact I had so many students watching me was a major factor. Heck I didn't even notice the set of white tendrils approaching me until they grabbed me and lifted me into the air. I was startled at first but I quickly found myself seated between the legs of a taur as she rested across a large bench made for her species.

Lilliandra nodded to the student, appreciative that someone was being helpful, “Thank you Tali, that’s very helpful of you...” then she whipped a finger into the air and turned back towards her whiteboard. “Now... today we will be covering the more recent history of Trik'na Island...”

And so began the class.

For the most part it was just a lecture, there wasn't anything practical involved. History was never really my forte, even when it came to understanding the history of my own race sometimes it became a little long winded. I did my best to listen but I felt much of what the tutor had explained or referred to was well out of my knowledge and understanding.

I did however understand the part about Undead....

A lot of eyebrows were raised in my direction when I asked with a surprised tone, “Undead?” I scratched my head. “As in... walking dead?”

Lilliandra fanned her hands out towards me, I think she expected the question from me, “Beings who were once dead and walk with souls again, they've only recently appeared here on Furrae as a race and details about them are still sketchy.” she elaborated, pacing around the room. Using a wave of her hand embodied with a glow the front of the whiteboard was replaced with new information.

My mind was stuck on a loop, “Yeah but... I... well... dead with a soul...?” As far as my knowledge went, you had to be alive to have a soul or even an Aura. I had no reason to disbelieve Lilliandra but something didn't make sense. It went against Nature... didn't it? New races had come about since my time away, so did Mana evolve and adapt, made changes in the rules? “I'm sorry, the idea that people who once died live again... it's rather... contradictory to my understanding of Mana.”

“Oh yes,” remembered Lilliandra seating herself against her desk. “Fa'Lina spoke about this in length at the last faculty meeting,” She genuinely appeared interested, I wonder if that was more due to the history or the fact it was a term older than even Earth, or Furrae now. “Let me ask you something in that case, if my limited understanding is correct, do you feel the Undead as a race are completely against the Nature?” she asked.

The question suddenly made me a little uneasy putting me on the spot, “Are... you asking me to set a record straight? Or asking because I come from a different time?” I asked in counter.

She replied, “The Undead's existence has been debated thoroughly since their recognition as a Race. Fa'Lina explained your abilities were more Natural than anything in Furrae. If that is the case, maybe you could shed an inkling to how the Undead regained their souls?”

“You... want me to weigh in whether or not their existence is truly natural?”

She nodded silently. Well, at least she didn't appear to dislike my presence, quite the opposite if she was eager to involve me into the class topic. Although this question seemed highly off the tracks.

My chest tightened somewhat, I had the attention of an entire class and it wasn't even my own yet. Instead of contemplating an answer, my thoughts debated the wisdom of even answering since it could shape their view of an entire race. This is what it felt like to be a teacher? Getting shot at seemed less nerve racking.

Yet I had to admit, when I dwelt on the idea of Undead creatures roaming around it did seem very unnatural to even believe. So, what changed that? I didn't know and maybe it didn't matter. After a long silence I gave her my reply, “We Creators have a basic understanding that if it exists, with an Aura, it must be considered Natural.” It was my best answer, but it was more of a generic cop out. Until I understood more myself I couldn't provide a real reason.

One of the students leant down from the upper seating, “What's an Aura? Is that like a soul?”

I glanced up, fortunately I DID have an answer to this. Especially after my discussions with both Ink and Fa'Lina since it came up while I was recovering. “They are not, an Aura is a force of connection linked to a soul. It is your connection to the world around you, your soul is the strength of your spiritual energy. When you die they both go their own separate ways.” I explained. The students seemed impressed by my understanding and answer, honestly I impressed myself that I managed to do so without so much as a stutter.

Lilliandra seemed to nod pensively taking it in for the time being, “I will definitely have to make a note of coming to your classes when they start.” She smiled quickly and clapped her hands together before proceeding to return to the original class's topic. To which I was grateful to be removed from under the spotlight.

An hour passed quickly and we were only half way through. Lilliandra had stepped out for a moment to go and reclaim a book from the library she had forgotten earlier. For now it allowed the students a respite to relax and talk amongst themselves. I overheard a few of the students topics, and really, they were just things you'd expect to hear about in any school, mostly.  I didn't pay attention too much to the details since I was far too comfortable in my pastel yellow and white belly furred pillow, and the wolf taur didn't appear to mind considering that I almost fell asleep once.

Tali, as I discovered her name, gave the impression of a friendly competitor and often talked about various games or sports. Many of which I had never heard of. Looking earlier I noted the girl had long tied black hair that reached down to just below her shoudlers and was well kept with a few bangs hanging lightly over her forehead. One of her feathered wings, top half orange and lower half white sat just over me and kept the glaring light from the window out of my face. I didn't know it that was purposeful or accidental on her part. Only a red waist coat and pink shirt was worn on her torso.

Next to her was Kyle. I remembered this young man from my initial visit. He appeared well since the attack he suffered by the Hollows. And eagerly engaged in conversation with Tali. I had to admire his courage, standing against the hollows with barely a decent weapon.

Every so often he would flourish out his blonde hair, tidying it up underneath the protective goggles he wore atop it. He was a bit of a flirt; throwing out the occasional compliment to the nearby girls and to a few of the guys too. Past that he often talked about making, breaking and repairing mechanical objects in extreme depth. My daughter would've loved him.

My eyes were closed for the time being, patiently waiting for the class to continue, but my thoughts became disturbed when I heard my name called.

“Hey, um, Mister Kino?” called out the bronze furred fox.

I kept my eyes closed for the moment, “Just call me Adrian, Kyle. I don't do titles very well.” I replied.

“I never got the chance to say thanks for bailing me and Miss Quintess out. So, thanks, a lot.” he said with the most sincere voice I've ever heard. His thanks brought a smile to my lips, nothing rewarded me more than knowing people appreciated to still be alive.

“It's what I do,” I replied out of habit.

“Soooooo can I ask something?” requested Kyle. I looked at him to be polite. “Shena...? Is it true?”

Wasn't surprising that news of the bet would reach around to a few ears. Judging by the way he used Shena's name I figured they were acquainted if not friends. Tali seemed to be from the same group as she leant onto one of her folded arms with the other and let out a sigh.

“Oh geeze, really, Kyle? You're going to pester the poor guy over that bet?” said Tali and shook her head letting out a forced chuckle. “I don't think he wants to be reminded of getting pounced by Shena like that.”

“Hey I just wanna make sure she was telling the truth.” defended the Fox. “Relina sure looked surprised from what Tanner said.”

“Relina?” I asked at the mention of the name as the back of my mind went 'oops'. “Wait, that was who the bet was with? Tall girl, mauve hair?”

“Uh-huh, I'm one of her roommates. So is Shena,” Tali affirmed. “Relina figured you wouldn't 'put out' easily, guess she was wrong.” the taur chuckled.

A let out a worried sigh, scratching the back of my head wondering I might have giving the wrong impression now. Relina was a very helpful girl, I hope I didn't piss her off already, “No, no, it's not like that I was just being... friendly?” I told them and explained how things really occurred earlier in the day. Once I finished Tali was in a few fits of giggles, apparently someone catching Shena out was uncommon and summarily it impressed Kyle as he sat with a gaping expression for the most part.

“She got lucky!” laughed the fox.

“Yeah, she did it seems,” Tali added in smiling.

I blinked uneasily, scratching my leg, “Was Relina... upset? What was the bet for anyway?” I asked.

“Y'know,” Tali tapped her chin a few times, “They would really wouldn't tell us.”

Kyle shrugged too, “Tanner said she was surprised, that's all, they're pretty good friends so it must've been a friendly bet, nothing serious.” he assured with a gentle wave of a hand at chest level. I took his tone of voice as some relief, though I admit I was really curious to the contents of the bet now. Ah well, perhaps they had a reason to keep it between themselves.

My attention quickly returned to the front of the class as Lillianda returned, carrying her book, and immediately resumed the lecture where it had left off. If it wasn't for Tali's comfy body and fur, I bet my back and butt would've been in pain by now.

As time passed I learned a lot about the Undead and their island city thanks to the rest of the lesson. Not sure if I would go visit it any time soon mind you. No Idea how they might react to someone who is a beacon of 'Nature'.

Once the lesson was over I left the class with both Tali and Kyle, they were quiet happy to accompany me down the halls. The curious Cubi asked me a few general questions, a few personal ones, some on my past. Kyle was fascinated by all manner of technological things I could tell him about. And Tali was interested into how I looked so healthy and what kind of sports I played. In return they told me about themselves just as much as they asked. It felt welcoming that they wanted to get to know 'me' rather than my heritage or about Mana. And f rom that, I gained two new friends. It started to feel like fitting in around here was going to be much easier than I expected.

A low growl struck out from my body, the sudden noise seemed to puzzle the others. My stomach had rumbled and it wasn't unusual. I hadn't eaten much since I left my icy prison, “Sorry that was my stomach.” I told them with a light chuckle.

“Huh, you still need to eat?” asked Kyle.

“Sorta. My powers sustain me, but I can eat to help offset.” That and I still enjoyed the taste, my step-mother would flip a wig if she knew I stopped eating all together. Besides I needed to flex my cooking skills again, “So where do you guys go to eat around here?” I asked.

“I haven't eaten anything in a few centuries,” Admitted Kyle.

“Does popcorn count as food still?” Tali asked seriously.

I gave the two kids a raised eyebrow and remembered that the Cubi didn't particularly need to eat either so long as they absorbed enough emotional energy. Guess my emotional output must've been a feast for them come to think of it. “Don't you miss all those tasty flavours Kyle?” I inquired.

The fox looked at me confidently, “Not... really?” He answered.

“And really, popcorn? That isn't really healthy to eat alone.” I remarked, stunned that a sports enthusiast would forgo a balanced meal.

“When you don't need to eat, worrying about eating healthy is kinda moot.”  She pointed out.

Though it was a good point I wasn't going to take that for a real answer, I grinned and grabbed both of the students by the arms. “C'mon, show me where the kitchens are and I'll good you guys something you'll never forget.” I said.

Neither of them provided protest as they lead me down the halls. I knew it might seem pointless for them to eat, but seriously how could anyone willingly want to give up eating food for so long. With any luck I might change their minds with a good meal.

 


End file.
